


[Podfic] First Times

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Shot, Drunk Sex, Flashbacks, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Porn Watching, Smoking, Unsafe Sex, brief mention of homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, General Hux wakes up with Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka in his bed. Initially thrilled at the outcome, Hux soon discovers that things aren't as simple as he'd hoped.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts), [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697812) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/first-times-chapter-1/s-jNu1mLQtPCs)

[Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/first-times-chapter-2/s-qY65nDLuB0M)


End file.
